Blackmore
280px |Caption=Artwork from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run |Creator=Chiyuri |Downloadlink=OneDrive(Blackmore.lzh or BlackmoreB.lzh) |Origin=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure}} Blackmore is a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Steel Ball Run. Blackmore is an assassin hired by US President Funny Valentine to track down and eliminate the person responsible for spying on and discovering President Valentine's involvement in a conspiracy involving the nationwide Steel Ball Run race. Blackmore possesses a zealous loyalty to both Valentine and his country, as well as an undying determination to gather the remaining Corpse Parts scattered across the country after determining that they belonged to the corpse of Jesus of Nazareth. Blackmore's Stand, Catch the Rainbow, which takes on the form of a mask with a rainbow motif, allows Blackmore to manipulate raindrops; the most common application of this ability is to halt the trajectory of falling raindrops and use them as mid-air platforms that Blackmore can walk on. Blackmore can also alter the trajectory and physical composition of the raindrops to create blades of water that can tear through flesh, or meld parts of his body with the raindrops and control them remotely from a distance, or to plug his wounds. The largest disadvantage of Catch the Rainbow, however, is that it is entirely dependent on current weather conditions; due to this, while Blackmore's Stand becomes more powerful during heavy rainfall, it becomes virtually powerless during clear weather, with any wounds plugged by this ability immediately reopening. In M.U.G.E.N, Blackmore was made by Chiyuri. Gameplay Blackmore is a slower-than-average character which bears some resemblance to a close-range version of Hol Horse. As his Stand only works in the rain, he comes with his own weather effect as he battles. He walks slowly, but can dash around at a fairly good speed. His attacks are fairly powerful and range from swings with his umbrella and gunshots at the floor to his Stand's rain-manipulation abilities, which allow him to punish nearby opponents by forming blades of rainfall around him, throwing out his arm to make it form into blades which fall downwards, or a devastating but blockable full-screen super. His primary disadvantages stem from the slow startup time for many of his special attacks, strangely clumsy movements when backing away, and lack of viable moves in the air. His power bar is also obscured by a seemingly useless Stand Meter. His AI is very brutal, and heavily perfers to keep his opponents away by spamming his few ranged attacks before unleashing deadly melee combos once he has reached enough power. It starts off relatively slow, however, allowing a faster opponent to quickly take him down without much trouble provided they start attacking him before he begins to pummel them mercilessly. When his life is depleted during the third round, a unique event occurs in which he gains temporary invulnerability for a brief moment of time until he finally is KO'd when the rain stops, mimicking a tactic he used in Steel Ball Run to prolong the fight with him. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Videos Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Water Element Users